1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyswitch and a keyboard, and more particularly, to a keyswitch and a keyboard with the distance detecting function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional mechanical keyswitch includes a base, a keycap, a recovering component and an actuating spring. The recovering component is disposed on the base, the keycap is installed on the recovering component, and the keycap can be vertically moved relative to the base via manual pressure. The actuating spring is disposed by the keycap. The keycap moves relative to the base to contact the actuating spring while arrives a specific position, and the actuating spring drives an electronic switch to output a control command corresponding to the mechanical keyswitch. The actuating spring further provides a resilient recovering force to the keycap for hand feeling. However, the electronic switch of the conventional mechanical keyswitch is actuated by pressing the keycap to deform the actuating spring, and deformation of the actuating spring is able to actuate the electronic switch since a relative movement between the keycap and the base is greater than a specific distance, so that the mechanical keyswitch has long operation stroke and large structural volume and is unsuitable for consumer thin-typed electronic product.